Nights of Pleasure
by bronyofchaos
Summary: What happens when all the Animatronics are modified and are capable of having sex? Well, this lucky OC is about to find out... (Rated M for a reason)(this is what imagination does to you...)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey hey! How's it goin bud? So... Yeah you should already be familiar with the recent changes in the Animatronics, since you worked the day shift and all that. You know, where we changed them to look more feminine and stuff? Um... Sorry about the recent change in shifts by the way, but we needed someone to work the nights, and since the Animatronics seem strangely attached to you, why not just send you to watch em, you know? Anyway, just make sure to wind that music box up to keep the Marionette in place, make sure the Animatronics don't mess the place up while they roam, and watch out for any intruders and such, you know the drill... Anyway, that's it from me, have a nice night!" The phone call ended and Erak placed the phone down in its proper place. He then picked up the small tablet laying on the desk in front of him, flipping through each camera to check the building.

**CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.**

Nothing unusual happened so far, though he did notice Toy Chica was missing from the stage. Shrugging, he flipped through the cameras again and began to remotely wind up the music box. So far so good. He jumped when he heard something in the vents and clicked the button to turn the lights at the left vent on. Toy Chica's head popped out, her beak missing.

"Hey~! So you're the new night guard?" She said as she climbed out of the vent. Her body was significantly more thicker than it used to be, and she looked softer than she had a few weeks back, possibly due to the new material they made the suit out of. Her breasts were bigger as well, though she now wore a shirt underneath the bib so she wouldn't look entirely naked. She walked over to the desk and sat on top of it. Erak sighed and placed the tablet back on the desk.

"What have I told you about climbing through the vents like that Chica?" Erak chided and she scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry sorry~. You know it's easier to get around through the vents." She explained and Erak sighed with frustration.

"Well, it's annoying. You scared the living hell out of me!" He told her angrily and she looked down dejectedly. He sighed and patted her head, though he had to stand up to do so.

"Just be mindful next time, it makes me paranoid to hear all these noises at night." He told her and she giggled.

"Well, I could ease your worries if you want?" She said seductively, jumping down from the desk and walking out of the room, swaying her hips slightly to entice him. "I'll catch you later sweety~!" She yelled back as she walked down the hall. Erak sat back in his seat and flipped through the cameras again. He looked at the clock in the upper right hand corner. 12:42 am. Nothing really eventful happened after Toy Chica visited, but he had to make sure to watch the others closely, so they didn't make a mess. He especially watched Foxy and Bonnie, since they tended to touch things without permission. He placed the tablet down after about five minutes, and something jumped in front of him, screaming at the top of its lungs. He nearly passed out from shock, holding his chest with his right hand, breathing heavily. A female chuckle echoed in front of him.

"Hehehe~! Man, you shoulda seen that look on your face when I jumped out atcha!" Mangle laughed at him, and he leaned back, glaring at her.

"God dammit Mangle! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" He yelled at her and she shrunk away from him.

"I-I though you'd be bored in here and I decided to scare you to liven things up a bit..." She explained and Erak sighed in frustration.

"Well, next time do something that wouldn't make me think i'll die within the next few seconds." He chided and she nodded. _'These freaking things are going to be the death of me...' _Erak thought to himself. Mangle jumped into his lap, much to his surprise. "Hey, you're kinda heavy, mind getting off?" He asked her politely and she shook her head.

"Nope~! I like it right here." She stated and Erak gave a groan of impatience. He liked the Animatronics, sure, but with the new AI inserted into their system, they were much harder to deal with since they had varying personalities. Also, with the new model look for them, it was much harder to interact with them. Mangle was changed from a 'build it yourself' attraction because of her changes, since the company didn't want the kids to play with her... newer parts. Erak was the one who suggested the change for Mangle, since they had given her a similar body shape to Toy Chica, though she wasn't as thick. Erak wondered what they made the new suits out of, because Mangle's lower half seemed soft and produced a heat similar to a human body. Shaking the thought of touching her to see if she was indeed human like, Erak leaned forward and grabbed the tablet, winding up the music box. Mangle, grinning from ear to ear, leaned back, pressing her back into his chest.

"Hey! I'm trying to check the cameras!" He tried to warn her, but she ignored him and ran her hand down his thigh. "Mangle what're you-" She turned back and kissed him, making sure to avoid cutting him with her sharp teeth . Erak felt something warm and slimy slither into his mouth. Mangle sloppily and excitedly explored around inside his mouth, savoring the feeling she got when her tongue brushed past the back his teeth. Erak struggled to push her back, but once he did he let out a gasp for air.

"How was it?" She asked curiously, turning her body around so she now faced him. Erak cleared his throat before saying anything.

"That was inappropriate Mangle. You know that distracting me from my job is bad." He scolded her and she glared at him.

"How was it?" She asked again and Erak shook his head.

"Listen Mangle-"

" HOW WAS IT?" She barked at him and leaned forward so that they were eye level. Erak swallowed hard.

"It was... good..." He admitted through her glare, which seemed to brighten her mood quite a bit. She hugged him, pressing her chest on him more so than the rest of her body. She placed her face closer to his left ear and flicked it gently with her tongue.

"Want to do something even more amazing?" She whispered sweetly into his ear while sliding her right hand against his thigh again. It took him a moment before he answered.

"W-We really shouldn't do this right now..." Erak tried to convince her. Mangle chuckled and moved her hand from his thigh. She then placed it somewhere hard, smiling with satisfaction.

"At least this guy down here seems to be honest." She said, slowly stroking his male part with her index finger. It twitched slightly, and her smile became wider when she heard a soft moan escape from him. Erak turned and looked at the clock on the tablet. 3:08 am. And he also noticed the music box was low...

"HOLY SHIT! NONONONO!" He yelled in panic, which startled Mangle. A different tune played from the camera in the Prize Corner. Pop Goes the Weasel. _'Fuck how could I let this mother fucker get out?! Oh shit... Last time this thing moved it tried to attack me!" _His heart rate increased and his body shook with fear. Marionette was loose, and there was no way to stop her from coming to him. He flipped frantically through the cameras, trying to figure out where she was. He found her in the hallway... Floating.. _'What in the living fuck...'_ He was shocked and a new sense of fear struck through his body. _'This fucking thing has supernatural abilities...' _Immediately he gave up on life and leaned back, dropping the tablet on the ground. Mangle looked at him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him in concern and he just laughed, his eyes seeming to have no life in them.

"I let the Marionette out... That thing is going to kill me..." He said and just closed his eyes. Mangle was confused. If Marionette was out, then Mangle could only think of one possible thing she wanted...

"FOUND YOU!" A woman yelled from down the hall and Erak felt his blood chill. Mangle turned around and a few seconds later Marionette was in front of her. Erak opened his eyes at stared at the thing. It had changed significantly since it last attacked him, since they did modify her. She was now more human like, though she was still in that strange one piece outfit with three buttons around her now well developed chest and white stripes going horizontally from the elbows to the wrist and from the knees to the ankles. She had straight black hair that reached down to her mid back. Her old mask was now just covering the left side of her now human face, showing off the right side. Her right eye had a black sclera and a completely white iris, with a streak of purple going from beneath her eye to her chin. Her cheek had a red sticker on it. Her fingers and arms were slightly elongated to match her height, which was about twelve feet in height. She looked bizarre, but at least the kids weren't as scared of her anymore. She looked down at Erak and his heart stopped, his blood chilled to his very core, and his eyes became slightly wet with tears. It was over.

"Hey Mari~! How ya been?" Mangle asked her nonchalantly, as if Erak wan't even in danger. The Marionette ignored her and continued to stare at the teen in front of her. Erak blinked once and the Marionette was next to him, her eyes boring into his. She reached out to touch his face with her left hand and he flinched, which hurt her feelings somewhat. Mangle chuckled.

"Mari, you're scaring him. He thinks you're here to kill him, since you attacked him last time." Mangle explained to her and Marionette growled in annoyance. Erak swallowed hard when she stood up next to him.

"I have not come to kill you. Only to introduce myself." She reassured him and Erak laughed nervously before sighing with relief. His body relaxed and he leaned down in his chair, his hips slightly digging into Mangle's and his private sliding against hers, which made her grin.

"Oh my~! A little too excited aren't we?" She teased him, though he didn't look in the mood to play. He did have the scare of his life. Mangle looked up at Marionette, who just stood there staring at Erak. Mangle thought for a second before an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Mari, Come here for a sec." She told Marionette as she climbed off of Erak and walked towards the end of the office. Marionette reluctantly left his side and seemed to disappear for a second, then reappeared in front of Mangle.

"What?" She asked and Mangle chuckled as she gestured for her to lean in.

"Well you see..." She began to whisper something, and when Erak noticed the two of them smiling, his face paled a bit. He looked at the time on the tablet that was still on the floor. 3:15 am. He sighed and looked at the two. Mangle had finished whispering and they now stared at him. He sighed in recognition and braced himself for what was to come. It was only the first night and he already missed the day shift. Mangle smiled and walked back to Erak. When she was in front of him, she dropped to her knees and tried to unbuckle his pants.

"Whoa! What the hell ar-" He was cut off as his neck was forced upwards and, again, something warm and sticky entered his mouth. _'What the hell did they make these Animatronics' tongues out of to feel so damn good?!'_ Erak thought to himself as Marionette explored his mouth, setting herself in his lap where Mangle was earlier. Unlike Mangle's sloppy kiss, she was more thorough in her search, slowly tracing the inside of his mouth to find the spots she found the best. She smiled when Erak moaned softly into her mouth. Mangle all the while was below them, pulling out Erak's manhood with great excitement. It twitched slightly as she gently gripped it, and Erak's back arched slightly when she licked the tip. She loved his reaction and began to explore which spots gave him the most pleasure. Her tongue ran up and down his length, while she rubbed the tip with her right thumb. Marionette broke their kiss and placed her chest in front of him. Erak took her left breast in his hand, while he bit down gently on the hardened right nipple that poked out of her black one piece. She moaned softly and pushed him away a bit. She reached behind her to unzip the one piece. It fell a little below her chest, and Erak stared at her for about a minute, again wondering what material they had to use to get her look so human. Marionette took off the mask, showing off a similar eye to her right one with the same streak going down from the eye to the chin, and placed it on the desk behind her. Mangle stopped licking and was now burying her face in his groin, her cheeks slightly puffing out as she took his entire cock down her throat. Being an Animatronic had its perks, since she didn't need to breath or have to worry about her jaw hurting, she could enjoy this for as long as she needed. Erak let a louder moan, his hips slightly shaking from the stimulus. Marionette, wanting attention, pressed her chest in his face roughly. He took both in his hands and tried to stimulate them, though he had no idea if he was any good, seeing as how this was his first sexual experience. Mangle coiled her tongue around his length and began to move her head up and down. Erak gripped Marionette's breasts roughly as a result, but she didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Can you suck on one of my breasts?" Marionette asked and Erak decided to place the right one in his mouth, since he was biting on it earlier. He sucked gently, stimulating it with flicks of the tongue every so often. Marionette bit down on her lip, moaning softly every time his tongue touched her sensitive nipple. Mangle released him from her mouth and was rubbing her throat for some reason.

"Ah there we go! Now you're in for a real treat~!" She said excitedly and Erak could hear a slight humming sound coming from Mangle. She once again swallowed him whole, but this time the inside of her mouth and throat constantly vibrated, stimulating him all over. The stimulation made him unintentionally bite down hard on Marionette's right breast, which made her wince slightly. He released her and looked up apologetically.

"Sorry bout that." He said. She shook her head and smiled.

"I know it was not intentional. You can be rough if you want however." She told him and he chuckled.

"I think I should do whatever it is you like. So, what would you like me to do?" He asked her and she thought for a moment. Erak arched his back when let out a gasp when Mangle started moving her head up and down slowly. He then felt something heavy being placed on his shoulders and found Marionette wrapping her now bare legs around his head. He hadn't even noticed her stripping the rest of her clothes off, let alone the fact she was now shoving her wet slit in front of him. _'Whoever made these new models have this part was just plain dirty as fuck...'_ Erak thought to himself, and Marionette giggle when she noticed his eyes were wide from surprise.

"We modified ourselves with the spare parts around the place. I used my human looks and some money from the cash register to order artificial female parts online. Not that hard to get your hands on if you figure out how computers work." She explained. _'How'd she even get the knowledge to get this to work...'_ He wondered, though he didn't have a long time to do that, since she pressed her slit closer to him. She placed her hands on the desk and gripped the edge closer to her back to stop herself from falling. Erak, being as inexperienced as he was, had no real idea of what he was doing. He decided to stick his tongue inside, swirling it around every which way to stimulate her. Marionette arched her back gripped the desk harder as he explored inside of her. Mangle, not wanting to be ignored, decided to up her vibration and began to suck harder and faster than she was previously. Marionette shivered every time a moan escaped from Erak's mouth, tickling her now erect clitoris every time he did so. Her legs tightened around his head, forcing him to go in a little deeper. Some kind of slimy liquid kept assaulting his throat, but it tasted somewhat sweet and yet somewhat bitter. Combined with the Mangle's constant sucking, Erak's sexual excitement soon brought him close to the edge, and when Mangle noticed his cock was twitching more than before, she sped up her pace, sucking hungrily at his cock. He thrust his hips forward once and released himself inside Mangle, who gripped the base and rubbed it up and down as she sucked, trying to get every last drop out. Marionette's legs tightened around him again as a thin, creamy white substance squirted out into Erak's mouth and dribbled down his chin. It had a strange taste to it when he swallowed it. Marionette released him and sat down on the desk, her body shaking from her orgasm. Mangle released him as well, giving a satisfied sigh as she stood up. She sat down in his lap, grinding her slit against the tip of his dick.

"Hey~. Can you beg for it? I've always wanted to hear you beg for me Erak." Mangle asked him and he let out a light moan from the stimulation.

"What do you want me to say exactly?" Erak asked her curiously while Mangle played with her throat to turn off her vibration that she forgot was on.

"I want you to say: Mangle please be mine forever and ever, and love me unconditionally for years to come!" She told him honestly and he looked at her in confusion.

"Sounds more like a proposal than me begging..." He stated, and clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Fine, you're no fun..." Mangle pouted and placed her hips just above his erection. In one go she slid down, his entire length swallowed whole in a matter of seconds. Mangle kissed Erak and began to bounce her hips up and down slowly. Mangle then began to get a little more aggressive, bouncing her hips faster and faster. Erak could feel the insides of her tightening up around him as she threw back her head and screamed in ecstasy. Her soft hands began to dig into his back as she bucked wildly on top of him. Marionette soon came to and watched in envy, wanting to feel the same pleasure as Mangle did. She rubbed her thighs together, licking her lips in anticipation for her turn. Mangle looked back with her eyes and smiled. She leaned forward more so Marionette could get a better view of where Erak and her were connected. Marionette, slightly annoyed, hopped off of the desk and knelt near Mangle's ass, gripping it tightly before sticking her tongue down her other hole. Mangle arched her back even more and Erak groaned when she became tighter than before. Marionette made a long, loud slurping noise to embarrass Mangle, though Erak kind of found it to heighten her pleasure since she began to ride him faster and harder. It wasn't long before Mangle had an orgasm and collapsed in a heap on top of Erak. Marionette grabbed her and picked her up, placing her down on the desk to rest.

"My turn!" Marionette said as she straddled his waist and grabbed his cock with her right hand. She shivered as she slowly sunk down on him, biting her lower lip to stop herself from screaming in pleasure. She then began to bounce up and down, but her pace was _much_ slower than Mangle's. She never sped up, only slowly sliding up and down. It was tantalizing how she went at a snail's pace. It looked like she was in heaven, but for Erak this was hell. She was torturing him with pleasure, slowly stimulating him and bringing him ever so slightly closer to the edge. If he even tried to speed her up by thrusting his hips she'd bite down on his neck with her human like teeth, which kind of brought a strange pleasure to him as well. Mangle, tired of watching her go so slow, used her feet to grab hold of Marionette's hips.

"Too slow~!" Mangle said as she used her feet to up Marionette's speed. Marionette arched her back and went wide eyed. Her mouth hung open in a voiceless scream as she orgasmed constantly. Her hips were being rocked back and forth against her will at a speed she knew she couldn't handle. She wast too sensitive for this and it didn't help that Erak was now thrusting his hips as well, hitting her even deeper than earlier. Her tongue hung out of her mouth and her eyes began to roll upwards. Mangle let go of her hips and watched as she desperately bounced up and down, trying to feel as much of the pleasure as she could. Erak grabbed her hips in place of Mangle, and soon he couldn't help but release himself in an orgasm. Marionette fell backwards as his seed filled her, and Mangle caught the exhausted Animatronic before she hit the desk. Erak tiredly leaned back in the chair and looked down at the tablet. 5:42 am.

"I think that's enough for one night. My shift is going to end soon." Erak said, much to the displeasure of Mangle. Erak pulled out and buckled his pants back on. The two Animatronics got up from his desk and walked away, though Marionette did need some help to stay on her feet since she was still feeling the aftermath. Erak sighed and picked up the tablet, placing it on the desk.

"And this was just my first night..." He mumbled to himself. He hadn't expected his first night to be so exhausting, and he wondered if he'd be able to take another night of this...

**So yeah guys what'd you think? I was surfing around on the web and somehow got a website filled with R34 of FNAF which gave me the idea for this story o.o Anyway, I decided to change a few things with certain Anims to get them to look more feminine and stuff. Also, every one of the Anims is female in this, because I want them to be, and it's more interesting that way. Well see ya next chapter, and I hope you enjoy this story (which might seem bad since i'm not too good at describing sex scenes -being a virgin myself-). See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(From now on i will refer to the toys with a T- (ex T-Bonnie) and the old ones with O- (ex O-Freddy) so it'll be easier to write. Also, i'm still debating on whether or not BB will show up as BG or if I should just not put BB/BG in the story.)**

About three years ago I had nothing but anger and hatred towards the humans, wondering why they never just scrapped me. The cheers and laughter of children. The sound of music playing from both old and new alike. The sound of my chains rattling as I moved to push the curtains aside, trying to catch a glimpse of what my life could be like. I hated it there. Pirate Cove used to be the most lively, but soon kids found me to be... Creepy. I was left there to rot, broken, forgotten, and looked at with such contempt. I had made previous attempts to flee, thus the chains wrapped around my ankles and wrists. My hook had long since rusted, and looked like it could crumble at any moment. Why me? Why must I be the only one to suffer? Bonnie, Chica, even Freddy. They were fixed and brought back, making this place prosper even more. The kids love them. And here I am. A forgotten heap of rusted metal just waiting to kick the bucket in Pirate Cove. Well, until he approached me on his first day of the job. This strange boy, no older than fifteen, came pushed the curtains aside and strolled in, a smile on his face and a large, red metal box in his hands. So they finally decided to deactivate me? I glared at the boy. It didn't bother him though as he placed the metal box next to him on the ground. He knelt down and opened it, digging through tools and spare parts. He pulled out a screw driver and some screws, stood up, and began walking over to me. I made no attempt to move or stand, though I was curious as to what he would do with those screws. He knelt beside me and began tinkering around with my broken jaw, taking out old, rusted screws and placing in new ones.

"For now we're just gonna have to work on making sure you stay together. Your new parts have been ordered but they will take about a week to get here. I'm here to make sure you don't break apart before that." He explained to me. I eyed him curiously. Why was he trying to fix me, when the children will just hate me again.

"My uncle decided to give me a job here, since I used to love you guys as a kid. Can you believe what he told me? 'Ol' Foxy the Pirate needs a bit of fixin there laddie! Gets some parts from ya father's junkyard and get down ta the Pirate Cove first thing in the morn!' And now here I am, fixing you up so that you can be part of the gang again." He continued with his rant, though I was too excited to hear anything he said. Me, Foxy the Pirate, being an attraction for the kids! It's like the nightmare of my life was over. But I was still skeptical about whether the kids would like me. He noticed my fear by the gleam in my eyes and laughed.

"Don't worry about the kids, you'll be looking more... Attractive than scary. Though we may have to get you a new suit entirely and even polish that endo skeleton of yours. Should take a few days to do, but I might even have Uncle get you a new voice box to fit that new body of yours. I seriously can't believe they just tossed you in here like that. Took me a whole month before those jerk offs in upper management finally caved in to my request to have you fixed. Of course, they aren't willing to pay too much to fix you, so I had to save a hell of a lot of money to get you those parts! Should be a fine reward though, seeing Foxy the Pirate back in action!" He rambled excitedly, finally putting the last screw into my jaw. He stood up and walked back over to the metal box, digging around for more stuff. I tested my jaw as I watched him, opening and closing it. I got a good look at the boy while I waited for whatever he was going to do next. He was a very effeminate looking boy, with long white hair that reached to his butt. He wore a jacket that hung loosely around his shoulders and a black, short sleeve t-shirt with a big red heart in the middle and the words 'Love The World' spelled out on the back. The baggy black pants he wore had a studded belt with a skull on the front going through the belt loops. His sneakers were black high-tops with gray around the heel and white underneath. I found it strange that he didn't wear a uniform.

"Ugh~! I can't believe I forgot the thread at home! I knew I was forgetting something when I rushed out the house..." He mumbled to himself and he sighed, closing the box.

"I'll be back tomorrow to fix you up some more. Was kind of hoping to fix your clothing and stuff, but unfortunately I forgot all the stuff I needed." He stood up and waved goodbye to me. I was a little sad to see him go, but I was overjoyed that I would finally get to be back!

* * *

><p>Three years later I got another upgrade after that first one. My breasts and hips were bigger than I expected them to be, but seeing Erak eye me every once in a while made my servos tighten up a bit inside. He was something of a father figure to me, always watching over me and making sure I got what I needed. He had also fixed my sister, Mangle, and made sure was never torn apart again, though if some kids did take a few parts he replaced them immediately. He had celebrated his birthdays with us instead of his real family, since only his uncle, bless his heart, was the only one close to him and his father had bailed on him after he got the job here. Figures right? The sweetest and kindest people are forced to go through the most hardships, but it never bothered him too much, since he never felt close to his father or his family and he never had any contact with his mother's family. We were his make shift family, and we tried our best to cheer him up, though I think Marionette may have took the wrong path in doing that since she jumped him in broad daylight and he's really scared of her...<p>

* * *

><p>A few months after my upgrade I heard that Erak was being shifted from being the day guard to the night guard. That's pretty interesting, seeing as how now we can chat without having to hide from the other people. So I waited that night, and roamed around the place, talked to O-Bonnie about the new arcade machine they had just installed, and wasted some time playing with O-Chica, who looks so small and adorable now! Anyway, I lost track of time, and before I knew it, his first night was over. Guess i'll have to wait tomorrow then...<p>

* * *

><p>Erak sat down in his seat like last time, listening to the phone call that echoed around the office.<p>

"Hey hey~! It's me again. So, great job last night, nothing happened and it seems the Animatronics were well behaved! I knew it was a good idea to send you as the night guard. Marionette was also more playful during the afternoon. She jumped out the box with the music still playing! Her smile did brighten the mood of the kids though, and they had a blast. Whatever you're doing, you need to keep it up! Oh! before I go, something seems to be wrong with Foxy. She seemed kind of spaced out during her gigs, and we have no idea what the problem is. If you could, mind fixing it a bit? Thanks bud! That's it from me, have a good night." The phone clicked and Erak hung it up, scratching his chin in thought.

"Foxy is having problems? I hope she didn't have something happen to her..." Erak mumbled out loud. He sighed and picked up the tablet, clicking through the different cameras. He found T-Chica in the kitchen, rolling out dough. He sighed and decided to let her be, since she was in a rebellious stage anyway. He flipped through the cameras again and found O-Bonnie and O-Freddy sitting in a corner of the Party Room. They seemed to be having a joke contest with each other. O-Chica seemed to be playing the new arcade game they just installed. No harm in that. Mangle was sleeping with Marionette in the Prize Corner. T-Bonnie was on stage fiddling with her guitar with T-Freddy next to her practicing the drums. The only one he couldn't find was Foxy.

**TAP TAP TAP TAP**

Erak looked up from the tablet and looked around him. He heard a strange, soft tapping that rapidly echoed around the hall in front of him.

"ERRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK" Came a loud yell and Erak had no time to react as something flung itself towards him and tackled him to the ground. He was lucky that something soft was behind his neck and had taken the force of the fall or he'd have died right there. He looked at who had jumped him. Foxy. The tail behind her was wagging happily as she lapped at Erak's cheek and nuzzled against his neck.

"Giving you a thinner jaw was a bad idea..." Erak complained as Foxy straddled him, her arms releasing his neck as she sat up.

"Happy ta see me?" She asked playfully and Erak laughed.

"Come on Foxy, you know i'm always happy to see you." He teased her and she barked with joy. _'More like a dog than a fox now...'_ Erak thought to himself as he sat up, Foxy still in his lap.

"So, up fer a little playtime?" Foxy asked happily but Erak shook his head.

"I'll play with you later Foxy. I really need to keep an eye on things." He said and she began to pout.

"Awww! Buy ye be doin nothin but watchin the cameras! Ol' Freddy and gang can watch the place for ye!" She tried to persuade him but he slid from underneath her, picking the chair back up and sitting in it again.

"I'd love to just do that, but I need to make sure something doesn't go wrong. You can stay in the office and do what you want, just try not to make too much noise." He told her and flipped through the cams, winding up the music box, though he thought it might not keep Marionette at bay anymore. Foxy sat there, thinking of what to do. She really just wanted to play with Erak, but he was being stubborn. She crawled near his feet and lay down, deciding to just quietly enjoy his presence.

**So yeah, really short chap but I decided to get Foxy's back story out of the way early. Don't worry guys, you will get to read Foxy having her time next chapter! See ya, and hope you enjoy this little chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BZZZT BZZZT BBBZ-ZZZT BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT**

A constant, echoing noise played throughout the Parts/Services room, and I knew all too well what the sound was. It was My old pal, Freddy, trying to practice his singing again... Poor old fool. He honestly believes he'll be part of the band again, and we'll sing happily together, bringing laughter and happiness to children once more. Ah, how I would love that to happen. But reality is more harsh than one wants to believe. When in denial, we push out reality, trying to make excuses for ourselves to stay positive. I was once like that too. When they threw out Foxy, I thought I wanted to believe it was for good reason, and that it would never happen to us, the stars of the show. But reality was, in fact, harsher than I wanted. We were disposable. We were replaceable. We were no longer needed. That day they took us off stage and threw us in the back of a truck with all the other scrap metal, I finally felt reality hit me in the face. We didn't see it coming, didn't want to see it coming... But we all knew it was going to happen, and that was, in fact, our deepest fear. That fear soon turned into despair, and finally, hopelessness. My once beautiful mask, torn from me, leaving nothing but my exposed endo skeleton head and some wires. My suit had all but been sullied, body parts missing or barely attached to me, leaving me a rotting husk of what I used to be. But I was better off than Chica. Poor, poor Chica... They abused her, using her limbs and parts to make a new Animatronic. One to replace Chica forever. One day her servos shut down, and as sad as I was, I was glad her torture was now over. Her jaw was detatched and hung loosely from it's proper spot, exposing her endo skeleton jaw. Her arms hung lifelessly next to her, nothing but wires hanging out from the end of her elbows, and her suit was ripped and dirtied. And then Freddy... As I stated earlier, my poor delusional pal can only push out reality in an attempt to soothe himself. He sings, or at least tries to, but his voice box has long since given out, producing nothing but a buzzing, static sound any time he tried to speak. His body was still some what in tact, though rips here and there show off wires, which pop out in certain places. His eyes were always wide-eyed, and he always had a smile on his mouth, exposing some of his endo skeleton teeth. This is what has become of us, and I have all but accepted my fate. When my servos lock up, I will finally be at peace...

**BANG**

A loud sound echoed from the end of the hall, and muffled voices could be heard from the direction of the door. Curious, I stood up. No one had been in here for years, and if they were here to hurt Chica or Freddy any further, i'd make sure to put them through hell. I took one step, the sound of rusted metal creaking made me feel even worse about myself. I could break at any moment huh... I walked past Freddy, who made no attempt to even acknowledge my existence.

"Ha! Told you one of them could still move around!" Came a rather childish sounding voice from one of two people walking towards me. One of them was a teenage boy, with long white hair that reached to his butt and a slender body that made you seem to doubt if he was really a boy. He was wearing a plain black, short sleeve t-shirt and a pair of black shorts that reached only to his knees. He held a black scrunchy in his hand and began to tie his hair back into a ponytail.

"Well i'll be! Seems you were right on this un ol buddy! Now, who ta start with..." The other was an aged man, possibly around his fifties who's speech pattern kind of reminded me of Foxy.

"Hwuuo ammmm...Yooooooouuu?" It took great difficulty to try to ask them 'Who are you?', but they seemed to understand. The boy stood forward and puffed out his cute little chest proudly before introducing himself.

"I am Erak, a person who believes that the old gang needs to come back, same as my Uncle here who believes the same. Luckily we got those scumbags to allow us to fix you guys and Foxy, but we need a lot of time to do this. Mind helping us?" The boy asked and it took me a second to comprehend what he was saying. Us? Back in the gang? I turned to look behind me as a loud scraping noise echoed around the room. Freddy stood up, staring at the young teen with joy in his eyes. He tried to say something to the boy, but all that came out was buzzing. The boy looked at him, confused.

"Box bruten... Neeeeeed nerr wan..." I tried to explain and he nodded in understanding. I wonder how he could understand me when I sounded barely audible to even myself.

"So Freddy needs a new voice box..." The Boy mumbled to himself and The old man next to him laughed.

"Oh, he be needin more than a box boy! He needs a new look and design, somethin like you be doin for ol' Foxy. Especially with the heads! So needlessly big they be!" The old man rambled and the boy laughed at him.

"C'mon Uncle, I already came up with a new design for Bonnie and Freddy... Chica will get an entire rework to her current model. She seems to be... Deactivated." The boy stated while looking over at Chica. I had always though Chica was beyond repair, but he says he can fix her?!

"Chipppa... Yoooooooouuuu fitttsssss?" Damn you old voice box, making me sound so stupid! Anyway, the boy nodded and smiled at me.

"I promise to fix you all, but it'll take some time. I just came here to see which one of you was active still. Seeing both you and Freddy active means that our work will be even easier. We'll have you guys up and running within the next few months!" He told me excitedly. I would have jumped for joy, if not for my rusted endo skeleton. Me, Freddy, and Chica... The gang's getting back together! He grabbed my hand and gestured for me to sit.

"Let's get started on your new body. "

* * *

><p>"So, how you liking the new body Freddy?" O-Bonnie asked after the others left and the two of them started walking down the hall chatting about random stuff. O-Freddy scratched the back of her head, thinking of a way to answer.<p>

"I don't know... They changed my voice, my body, hell even my personality to that of a female. It takes some getting used to, changing genders and all that. And the least they could've done was change my name to something more girly! I mean, you know how weird it is for some girl named Freddy? God, I swear sometimes I just want to punch those pervy ass guys that made the new models." O-Freddy complained and O-Bonnie laughed, making a gesture of wiping a tear from her eye.

"C'mon, it isn't that bad. We're like mothers to the Toys... Except Chica. Man was she pissed when she woke up in such a small body, and then Toy Chica comes up with that huge ass and big pair of tits. She ran around screaming for a week!" O-Bonnie joked and O-Freddy laughed as well.

"I think the only one happy with the changes was you. You don't seem to mind the curves they gave you." O-Freddy stated and O-Bonnie just shrugged. She looked down at herself. She wasn't busty, she wasn't thick, she didn't have a big ass to show off when she walked. She was small and petite, though she was bigger than O-Chica, who looked like T-Chica's old model but kid sized, and without the curves and such of her Toy counter part.

O-Bonnie's head was more small and cutely made, to make her seem delicate to the touch, but since her old personality was still that of a boy, she was seen as more of a tomboy among the staff of the restaurant. O-Bonnie lacked the feminine assets that the others might have had, but her waist was still slightly curvy, defining her as a female. Besides the part she had installed by Marionette. O-Freddy had her head similarly decrease in size, though her height remained and her body was still big, but more in the hips and rear area than in the breasts. Her breasts were of a moderate size and shape. Her personality was also similar to how she was in her male form, but... She acts more like a mother to the others, since they all act like teenagers. The only one of them that didn't have a similar personality is O-Chica. She was... Broken in that area, and they had to reinstall another personality for her AI. Thus, she now has a more child-like personality than an older sister personality. O-Bonnie sighed and leaned against a table in the Prize Corner, watching over Mangle and Marionette.

"Sometimes I wonder if they really look up to us as their seniors. I mean, they did have more success than us..." O-Bonnie stated honestly and O-Freddy just chuckled, gesturing to the two sleeping on the floor.

"You know we're like mothers to them. They look up to us and ask us advice all the time! Especially when it comes to Erak, and we both know that something is going to happen soon." O-Freddy joked and O-Bonnie just couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah I guess. Though if any of them take after you they'll most likely end up as bad comedians." O-Bonnie joked and pushed O-Freddy playfully. They walked out of the room, starting another joke contest so O-Freddy could prove O-Bonnie was wrong.

* * *

><p>Erak was getting bored of watching all of the Animatronics that night. They were all sleeping soundly, except Foxy, who was just laying by his feet playing with one of his shoes he took off. It was 3:44 am and he had nothing to do... He looked down at Foxy, her attention was dead set on hastily chewing on the black laces of his shoes. Her hips swung back and forth with her tail, and Erak found it kind of enticing. He reached down with his right hand and traced the soft spine of her back with his nails, which she didn't mind because he did it often. However, instead of running his fingers through her rough fox tail, he went lower and softly poked at Foxy's ass with his index finger.<p>

She stiffened for a second. She then continued to chew on the shoe lace, but this time at a slower pace, glancing back to see if Erak would do anymore. He gently grabbed a handful of her, sinking his fingers in to feel how soft the material was. A soft moan escaped through Foxy's teeth, and the shoelace was now forgotten. She was now focusing on the hand that constantly opened and closed around her ass. Sometimes he was forceful, seeing if he could leave marks. Sometimes he was gentle, savoring the feeling he got whenever her flesh absorbed his fingers. It went on like that for a few minutes, before Erak decided to go even further. One of his fingers rubbed at her entrance, and her body shivered slightly in anticipation. He slid his right middle finger in, and Foxy softly moaned as her sensitive spot was being played with. He got up from his chair and knelt next to Foxy, continuing to finger her as he leaned forward and began to kiss her neck and shoulders. She bit down hard on the shoelace in her mouth and a moan escaped her every time he plunged in. After some time he stuck in his ring finger as well, and Foxy could feel an orgasm happening faster than she'd like. He bit gently on her neck, sending a shiver down her circuits and causing her to tighten around his fingers. _'I knew watching a video on this was a good idea.'_ He thought to himself. He thought one of the Animatronics would come in here seeking sex, though since he was bored and Foxy happened to be nearby, he decided to sedate his own sexual desire. He was happy to see Foxy having fun, he wasn't happy to see his brand new shoes being chewed on. To punish her, he took out his fingers just as she was going to orgasm. She looked back at him, her eyes pleading with him to finish.

"You need to reflect on what you did." He said as he began to gently message her shoulders and inner thighs. She gave a groan of impatience towards him, and he just laughed it off.

"well, if you can satisfy me, I think i'll let you off." He said teasingly as he stood up and walked over to the front of Foxy. Foxy licked her lips as she undid his pants, pulling his manhood through his boxers. She leaned her face closer and took a whiff, marveling at the intoxicating smell. Erak heard something splash on the floor and looked down. A stream of Foxy's juices squirted beneath her, forming a small puddle on the floor at her feet. _'So far Marionette and Foxy are squirters... Better start bringing a towel or something next time, in case any of the others are like that.'_ Erak thought. He gasped slightly as Foxy's wet, cold nose touched his cock. It took about a minute before Foxy couldn't stand just sniffing alone; She needed to taste him. And so, with little effort, took him in her mouth all the way to the base. Foxy's tongue was rougher than Mangle's and Marionette's, and it seemed to be stickier as well. She moved up, then down, making loud slurping noises to show off to him. Her eyes were looking up at him, loving the cute expression he got as he came closer and closer to his limit. He grabbed the back of her head, groaned loudly, and released himself in her mouth. Foxy's eyes rolled upwards, her body convulsing as she smelt and tasted the semen leaking out from him. After a moment he released her and gripped the desk, trying not to fall over. For a while Foxy sat there, playing with the semen in her mouth and gargling it in her throat. She then turned around and placed her butt against him, pleading for him to do her. He chuckled and grabbed her hips, leaning slowly into her inch by inch. By the time Erak had fully went inside her, the puddle below had grown twice its size. He then pulled out halfway before Foxy rammed her hips into his, starting the rhythm of their intercourse. Foxy was aggressive, trying hard to get him as far deep as possible.

"Kiss me!" Foxy demanded as she arched her back and leaned backwards. _'God she's flexible!'_ Erak thought in amazement as her mouth assaulted his. She then left his lips and suckled on the area underneath his chin. Then Erak felt her hook slightly poke his leg.

"Foxy, watch that thing please." Erak said to her and she began to unscrew it, her movements not slowing down or becoming any less aggressive. She placed the hook down and, to his surprise, flipped over and pushed Erak to the ground.

"Gotcha!" She said triumphantly and began bouncing on Erak. He felt her insides differently from this position. Her walls were rough, and the coarse membrane rubbed against his cock, greatly stimulating him more than when he was doing her from behind. Her hips bounced up and down at a pace Erak thought would surely have broken a real woman's body by now. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open, her tongue lulled to the side. It wasn't long before Erak spurted inside her. She enjoyed every second of it, loving the feeling of warmth it brought to her. She slid off of him, watching the sticky white substance slowly slide down her thigh. She grabbed the tablet from the desk and checked the time. 5:30 am.

"We should have enough time for one more round." She stated to him and jumped right back on to his manhood...

**Hey guys! Sorry about this chapter, it was rushed a bit since i wanted to get it out earlier, but i had an unexpected trip to NY. I was passed from family to family for the past two days, just for freakin new years D: Anyway, i finally got it out during my free time, so i hope you enjoy. Oh! Also, this isn't a spoiler or anything, but the back stories are meant to represent the mini-games in FNAF2 (help them, save them). Pretty much instead of a "you can't" type thing it's a "you can" thing (if this makes sense to you XD) random tidbit to give you guys. Enjoy and see you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey hey~! It's me... Listen, i'm going to be straight with you: The company thinks you're tampering with the Animatronics. It's weird how much Marionette has changed, or so they say. _Sigh_... I'm here to warn you that they might be sending someone within the next few days to come and watch you during the night. Being your friend, I don't want you to be unprepared in case they find some 'dirt' on you. Just watch yourself for the next few days and try not to act suspiciously." Erak ended the phone call and placed his black cellphone back into his right pocket.

"Those bastards have always wanted an excuse to fire me..." Erak mumbled to himself as he opened the door to the restaurant and walked down the hallway towards his office. He sat down heavily in his chair and leaned back, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. He sighed and grabbed the tablet, looking down to check the cameras for any signs of activity. Foxy was talking to T-Freddy and T-Chica on the stage. O-Bonnie was in the Parts/Services Room, looking around and shaking her head. Marionette and Mangle seemed to be playing a card game in the usual hangout.

"Hello!" Erak jumped and looked up, finding a small girl with blonde hair styled into a bob cut and her height being no bigger than three feet climbing out of the vents. He sighed in relief.

"I swear one of you is going to give me a heart attack..." He mumbled to himself as he placed the tablet down and watched the small girl walk over to him. He noticed a few small balloons were hanging from a hook that was attached to her shorts. Her big, round, light-pink eyes stared upwards towards Erak, as if she wanted something. Smiling, Erak patted his lap and she squealed in delight. She climbed on his lap, placing the hook on the ground so the balloons didn't bother him. She placed her self squarely in his lap and leaned back into his chest, humming happily.

"Haven't seen you in a while Balloon Girl." He said as he ruffled her blonde hair, which she seemed to enjoy.

"Yeah, I've been busy playin arcade games and stuff. Plus, I need to make sure I'll have enough balloons every day, so it gets hard." She complained. Erak chuckled and picked up the tablet again.

"Do you know where Old Chica is?" Erak asked her and B-G shrugged.

"Last I saw her, she was tryin to beat my score on Plasma Blaster." She told him and Erak clicked around until he got to the Arcade Room. There he found O-Chica sitting in front of a game machine constantly mashing the buttons and flicking the joystick rapidly. It looked like she was desperate to beat B-G's score.

"You and her have too much of a competitive nature." He stated and B-G pouted her cheeks in protest.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not_ that_ competitive!" She said angrily, but Erak just laughed and ruffled her hair again.

"Yeah yeah." He flicked the camera over to the Main Entrance, and noticed a lone woman with straight blue hair that reached down to her shoulders walking in.

"What the fuck..." Erak picked B-G up and placed her on the ground before standing up and sprinting out of the office. He held a taser in his right hand, ready for things to go bad when he arrived. He stopped by Mangle and Marionette to give them instructions.

"You two, someone I've never seen is in the building. I need you to warn the others in case of an emergency." He said and ran down the hallway. A minute later he was rounding the corner when he bumped into something. It was the woman. He held the taser in front of her.

"Identify yourself!" He ordered and the woman placed her hands in the air, terrified.

"H-hold up! I'm the new night guard, Anna!" She said and Erak noticed the uniform she wore. Sighing with relief he placed his taser into it's original spot on his hip.

"Damn, didn't know I'd be gettin a new person." He lied. He knew, he just didn't expect it to be so early. The girl sighed with relief as well and cleared her throat before formally introducing herself.

"I am Anna Forlon, your new assistant for nightly duties. I have been assigned here as of today to put some pressure off of your workload. Anything out of the ordinary will be reported as well." She told him. From the way she talked, he could tell she wasn't lying. They told her she was helping him with his work and to report anything abnormal. He gestured for her to follow him.

"Well for one, I think you should get friendly with the animatronics. Oh wait..." The animatronics walked around the corner, each looking angry...

**yeah i know, very short compared to the other chapters, but i'm trying to get back into action, so bare with a few short chapters. It took forever for me to get a chance to do a chapter because of college and family =_=; I'll try and get a few chapters, though they may be short and quick before i get back into the zone and making longer chapters. But, till then enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll kill you!" Came a roar from a tall, black-haired woman with a mask across her face that sent chills to the very marrow in my bones. I had no time to react, no time to even think. Something pushed me to the ground, holding my throat and pressing down on it. My eyes widened and my hands instinctively reached for the hand gripping me, trying with every ounce of strength I had to rip this person off of me. My breathing became shorter, my eyes blurring from the tears that spilled endlessly.

"Let go of her!" Someone yelled, and I could feel the tight grip lessening around my throat. I sat up, coughed, and rubbed my throat, trying to soothe the throbbing pain. The boy in front of me, with hair longer than mine, reached a hand out to me and i gratefully took it. I stumbled a bit when I attempted to walk, my knees trembling in fear and my body weak from it's near death experience. The boy took my arm and placed it over his shoulders, allowing me to lean my weight on him so I wouldn't fall. I looked at the strange Furries - The Animatronics - that angrily stared at me. I meekly hid my face and buried it in his hair, which had a strange scent of strawberries.

"I told you two to tell everyone to be ready for an emergency! Not to come here to murder someone!" He yelled, but I didn't look to see at who. I was still slightly afraid to look at them.

"And how are we supposed to know this woman won't kill you!?" That voice belonged to the black-haired woman. I'd never mistake that voice. The boy clicked his tongue and moved me along. I heard other footsteps going the other way, and when I didn't hear anything else, I took my face out of his hair.

"Sorry about that." He said, giving me an apologetic look. I tried to give him my best reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it..." I told him sluggishly trying to keep my voice from wavering too much. He chuckled and I felt his hand go lower... "Hey!" I squealed as he grabbed my butt. He smiled mischievously.

"Just trying to lighten the mood~!" He said jokingly. It did help me lighten up a bit... But there was definitely a better way of doing so. I won't say this out loud though. But I wonder. Does he ever get... Lonely here? I mean, if all I had to do was watch Animatronics walk around all night, I'd be pretty bored. And a bit lonely for companionship...

"Something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I love you!" I blurted out in my confusion, my thoughts not in the right place. I blushed a deep red and turned to the side, unable to face him.

"Hmm... Well... I'm more of a guy who's into polygamy. If you're willing to share I don't mind." He stated seriously. Polygamy? They better be AFTER me. I'll be the alpha of the pack... Wait, w-what the hell am I thinking?!

"T-t-there's no way I'm going to share you!" I blurted out, which made me feel even more embarrassed. He chuckled lightly at me.

"Well~. You're going to have some stiff competition then. I have a lot of girls lined up~." He teased me. My puffed my cheeks out in protest as we finally entered his office. It was smaller than my old job's, but it had a somewhat homey feel to it.

"Hm... Seeing as I'm going to be working nights with you from now on, I think we might have to add another desk." I told him as I leaned off of him and walked around the room.

"Or you can sit in my lap all night." He said jokingly while I was thinking of what I wanted to add to the room. He sat down in his chair, waiting for my reaction. I smiled, walked over to him casually, and plopped down in his lap.

"I'll take you up on your offer~." I said, slightly moving my hips from side to side. I only meant to get pay back for him teasing me, but... Soon something hard poked at my butt. Curiously I reached back to touch the hard bulge that now threatened to tear through his pants. And at the same time his hands reached for my small C-cup breasts, cupping each one in his hands. I unzipped his pants, taking his erection out and teasing the tip of it with my fingers. I slowly traced his length, loving the way it throbbed and twitched at my touch. His hands awkwardly fondled my breasts through my shirt, but it felt strangely pleasant to have his small hands trying so hard to please me. It gave me a warm feeling inside my chest, which soon spread to my nipples, making them harder each time his hands went across them. My breathing began to pick up. I could feel my lower half getting hotter and a familiar fluid flowed down my right thigh in a small, thin streak. My hand firmly gripped his cock, rubbing it fast in an attempt to make him ejaculate as fast as possible. Pre-cum leaked from the tip, making my hand slide over his length easier and more stimulating. His hands gripped hard on my breasts as he thrust his hips up hard once, spraying his seed all over my hand and lower back. I smiled, taking my hand away and slurping down the sperm. It tasted strangely delicious, but was slightly bitter. I felt one of his hands slide across my thigh to my entrance, and I was excited to see what he'd do.

"Hello~!" A small girl with a pink cap on came out from the left vent, and looked at us suspiciously. This was not going to end to end well...

**Sorry Guys, I was going to give you guys this yesterday night, but a storm hit my neighborhood and I couldn't give it out fast enough D: I'm currently working on getting the next chapter out faster, and possibly making it longer. Hope you enjoy. Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

"B-Balloon Girl!? What are you doing in the vents?!" Erak yelled at B-Girl angrily, but she ignored him and casually walked over to where they were sitting. She giggled excitedly.

"Man, Marionette is going to be soooo pissed!" B-Girl said teasingly, making Erak shudder.

"Please don't..." Erak pleaded and B-Girl placed her left hand under her chin, thinking.

"Well~... Maybe if you promise to spend tomorrow night with me, I'll stay quiet." B-Girl suggested. Erak sighed in relief and nodded.

"Sure, tomorrow night i'm all yours." He said and B-Girl ran off happily. Anna, was still quietly jerking Erak off.

"You seem really popular..." Anna said, slightly peeved that Erak promised another girl he'd sleep with her right in front of Anna.

"It was either die or have sex. I'm pretty sure you know the obvious answer." Erak said, and he winced as Anna tightened her grip around his dick. Anna looked at the watch around her other hand's wrist. It was only 1:00 am.

"You better satisfy me for the rest of night!" She said and pulled down her jeans and panties, slowly sliding down on his length. She let out something between a moan and a purr as Erak entered her. When he was all the way inside of her, she began to bounce her hips slowly. She purred even louder as she gradually increased her speed, and those purrs soon turned into screams of ecstasy as Erak also began thrusting from below, matching her speed. She bit down on her lower lip and arched her back as Erak grabbed one of her breasts, trying to make as little noise as possible. It wasn't long before she had an orgasm, a loud growl echoing around the office as she slumped backwards, leaning into Erak and allowing her orgasm to wash over her. Erak, however, continued to pump into her, and when she stopped moving he lifted both her legs up and opened them slightly wide so he could hit her from a different spot.

"W-wa~it!" Anna said tiredly, trying to keep her voice from screaming. Her tongue lulled out to the side as excess saliva dripped down her chin. Her eyes glossed over as Erak continuously smashed into her G-spot. Her moans were basically screams as she no longer had the energy to control herself, nor the mindset to care. All she cared about was grinding her hips downwards, bringing herself to her fourth orgasm. Erak groaned and panted underneath her, and she could feel his dick starting to twitch uncontrollably, meaning he was close to ejaculation. Anna flipped herself over so that she was now straddling him, though he never slowed down so it was hard for her to do so. She kissed him, sloppily sucking on his tongue as she began to once again bounce on top of him. He thrust hard once and spurted inside of her. Her mouth opened in a voiceless scream as she rode him, his sperm filling her up with a feeling she never had before. She didn't stop bouncing, wanting to milk him for all that he had stored. Erak winced slightly as Anna dug her nails into his back, but it soon gave him a strange pleasure and he ignored it, only focusing on slamming into the woman on top of him. Her eyes were slightly rolling into the back of her head, and she sounded as if she could hardly breath when he thrust upward. It wasn't long before Erak spurted inside of her a second time. Her back arched and her speed increased at an inhuman pace. She tightened down on him, almost like a vice, but her insides were soft and squishy, giving the best feeling to stimulate him all over. And so they spent the rest of their shift having sex, with Erak cumming inside of Anna fifteen times before she was satisfied.

**God these chapters are getting shorter and shorter... but, I can't help it, had no real reason to continue this chapter any further. Next chapter will show B-G's backstory to make it longer. Enjoy this one~!**


End file.
